The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for accurately coating with paint a number of wires which extend vertically upwardly.
In a conventional technique for coating vertically extending wires with paint, as shown in FIG. 1, a paint bath 2 having plural holes 3 at the bottom thereof is filled with paint 1. Wires 4 are inserted into the holes 3 running through coating dies 5 which maintain the thickness of the paint at a predetermined thickness. Coating dies 5 are held in place above the surface of the paint by a die holder 6. In order to maintain the temperature of the paint unchanged, a heater 7 may be provided which is built into the wall of the paint bath or a heater 7' may be provided inside of the paint bath as shown in FIG. 2.
However, in the conventional technique, the distance between the wire and the heating wall or the heating element is relatively large making the heating inefficient and the paint temperature variations in the paint bath too high.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a coating apparatus in which the above-described difficulties accompanying the conventional technique have been eliminated.